The World Burns
by The Queen's Fabler
Summary: They called her Loony Lovegood. Oh, how did they not realise how an apt of a description it truly is.


The World Burns

By the Queen's Fabler

That girl was here again. That strange girl. That girl that everyone made fun of, but no one ever paid attention to. That girl that Myrtle was once similar to, before Death claimed her soul. That girl with the too wide of eyes, and a dreamy voice that spoke of outrageous mythical creatures.

That girl that was Luna Lovegood.

It was often that the petit girl would come into her bathroom, and greet her with a serene hello. She would than make her way towards the back of the room and take out a book, a quill with a blunt nib and ink well. And than she would begin writing. What she wrote, Myrtle never knew or had any real wish to find out. After all, some things are better left alone. This is all so very true to the case of the girl.

The girl who believed things with all her heart. The girl who would not allow others words to sway her beliefs. The girl who was the perfect example of oddity, and the perfect target for her peers.

After all, who in the world would try to go after someone who would fight back with tooth and nail, while they had the perfect docile replacement instead?

Of course, they "never" meant anything with their jokes, and cruel pranks. It was all in the name of fun, and good will. They never noticed of how the repeated on slot had worn down Luna so. Grain by grain. Chip by chip. And they continued, and would continue until something stops them from doing so. They are never ceasing, never mournful, and all so willing to pour all their efforts onto poor defenceless Luna.

It's a pity, because they would have noticed the cracks.

They would have noticed the signs.

What signs would they have noticed? Well, the way she always kept to herself, and had trouble expressing herself. Or each time that they had called her a cruel name, or had taken her things, there had been a glint of red in her eyes. Or how they would unexpectedly suffer horrible accidents after they had teased her mercilessly.

Façade is becoming brittle, the cracks continue to grow, and her true self is beginning to creep through. The funny thing is, they continue to ignore was is right in front of them. They continuously ignore the potential she contains. The ignore the type of person she truly is.

Luna Lovegood was the type of girl who would eventually abandon all sense of reality. She was a girl who would give in to her destructive impulses. She was a girl who would laugh at the pain of others. She was the girl who would have danced while the world burned at her feet.

They called her Loony Lovegood. Oh, how did they not realise how an apt of a description it truly is.

Myrtle had long since realised that she should have mentioned it to someone. To tell someone that darling odd Luna was a ticking time bomb that was waiting to explode. A person tittering on the edge of disaster. A tragedy waiting to happen.

All that was needed was in a extra little push.

Maybe someone could have tried to pull her from the edge, to give her hope, to stop the timer. In the end, Myrtle had low hopes for them. She spoke from experience when she says that most of the population was blind towards that was right in front of their little stupid faces.

Why were they not there for her when she was plagued by the teasing and pranks of her fellow students. Why were they not there when she constantly sobbed in the loo, hoping that one day that someone would give her a hand and tell her everything will be alright? Why had no one searched for her on the day she died, when she was missing for hours? The answer is simple. They did not notice, or they did not care enough to finally take action.

Maybe this was her revenge. To let the world suffer from the monster that will emerge from a girl that was known as Loony. Myrtle could almost imagine it.

They will never know peace again.

Every once in a while, whenever she catches a glimpse of that mad glint in Luna's eyes, she would feel some sense of guilt. Of course, she never had much time for that nonsense. It never took long to hush up those feelings, and instead the feeling of anticipation would swell to replace it. She would give anything to see Luna fulfill her true potential.

After all, some people just like watching the world burn.

-FIN-

A|N: I don't even know were this had came from…I just wrote it in one sitting, after feeling especially inspired to write. I haven't had anyone to read over it, so tell me if there is any grammar mistakes or it just doesn't make sense whatsoever. Also, it's clearly a one-shot, since I don't even know where this could go from here.

Though, I do believe that this idea has some merit, since after all, Luna is quite mad in the series in the first place. This is just about how mad she could be if things were worse for her. I have to say, I really did enjoy writing this. So, drop a line about what you think

-Fabler


End file.
